Zesshi Zetsumei
Zesshi Zetsumei (絶死絶命) is the present holder of the Extra Seat in the Black Scripture. She is also highly implied to be the illegitimate child of the Elf King of the Elf Country and the former ace of the Black Scripture. Appearance Zesshi Zetsumei is a woman with heterochromia, for both her eyes and hair. One side of her hair is silver, while the other half is black. Moreover, the skin tone of Zesshi's body is apparently pale white. Though she looks fairly young to that of a teenage girl, her current appearance does not actually match up with her current age. Such looks have not changed or aged for a long time. Personality It seems that Zesshi is bored with everything, as there is no one who can barely stand a chance against her. In spite of that, she was implied to have been a bit hopeful of facing eventual defeat one day by someone stronger than her through combat. In particular, Zesshi wanted it to be that kind of individual who she can potentially mate with if such chances are actually possible regardless of their looks or personality. At the same time, she hardly ever bears emotion or sadness for the death of someone from the same side. According to the Captain of the Black Scripture, Zesshi's attitude was similar to asking about something unrelated to her. For him, this type of attitude fits right in with the style of Zesshi. As well as usually ignoring an important announcement from the Cardinal Conference, like the circumstances of her own group. Due to the circumstances of her birth, she seems to be ashamed of her elven heritage and would constantly hide her ears. Zesshi didn't like it when others such as the Captain of the Black Scripture looked at her ears. Nevertheless, she is hardly filled with either curiosity or joy on any specific subject until mentioning a potential candidate for doing battle with. It was the urge to fight that spurred her to have such blood-lust emotions excitingly. Background Zesshi was supposedly born to a woman who was once regarded as the Slane Theocracy's previous trump card and strongest Godkin. Prior to Zesshi's birth, the Cardinals stated that her mother was kidnapped by the Elf King of the Elf Country, who later then raped her. Eventually, her mother was rescued by the Black Scripture, but by that time, she was already pregnant with his child. Ever since Zesshi's birth and at her own urging to the Cardinals, a war of retribution has been waged against the elves for what their King did to her mother. As a half-elf, she dislikes the mere thought of people especially her fellow Black Scripture members looking at her ears, but for unknown reasons why. It had been hinted from the Cardinals' discussion that they didn’t think it was a good idea to snatch Zesshi away from her mother’s side. Among the Cardinals, one of them thought it was a mistake done on their part at some point in the past to have raised her with that sort of personality. As the Extra Seat in the Black Scripture, she was given the sole task of guarding the Treasury within the Slane Theocracy. It was wherein which the Six Great Gods' sacred items are supposedly preserved. In other words, her main job was to focus on safely protecting that sanctuary, a place that even held their five holy equipment. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc Clementine described to Khajiit how it is impossible to steal items belonging to the Six Great Gods as long as it is guarded by the strongest monster of the Black Scripture (Zesshi Zetsumei). She states that Zesshi is the strongest among members of the Black Scripture. Though Khajiit doubted that God-kin's might, she reaffirmed her statement again that Zesshi is not a person bound by humanity's ideal strength. Moreover, information about Zesshi is kept a hidden secret to only a very few who know about it and that being the Slane Theocracy's higher-ups or high ranking members of the Black Scripture. Clementine considered a scenario where that if some unknown individual who knew about Zesshi was interrogated with mind-affecting magic, the situation wouldn't look good for the Theocracy. For instance, Clementine heard that it will lead to total war with the surviving True Dragon Lords, which means the Theocracy would accidentally get destroyed in the crossfire.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers During her brief clashes with Momon, Clementine ranked his superhuman physical abilities to those of the two God-kins like Zesshi as a comparison between the three.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Death The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Zesshi is playing with a Rubik's Cube and asked the Captain of the Black Scripture about the powerful undead that the Black Scripture encountered. She guesses that the vampire's identity might be one of the Dragon Lords, like Vampiric Dragon Lord or Elder Coffin Dragon Lord who they must have fought. He awkwardly responded back, stating that these Dragon Lords are already destroyed. However, she refuted his idea about the said Dragon Lords being dead and said it is close to impossible as they're part of the undead and could possibly be alive even now. Additionally, Zesshi later questions him on which one of the two between her and the vampire is more powerful and that it is her spoken by the Captain of the Black Scripture. Hearing his answer of her being the stronger of the two, she instantly loses her interest in regard to the vampire, believing that the undead may stand no chance against her in a battle. Later, she would engage in a discussion with him concerning his marriage and the rules that follow. For instance, the Captain's future spouse will be forced to stay in the Theocracy indefinitely.Overlord Volume 04: Intermission The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc When a Cardinal thought of calling for a ceasefire with the Elf Country, another one of them rejected that idea after all the sacrifices they have done to get this far. The Cardinal didn't want the fighting to stop as they didn't fully exact their revenge for Zesshi or her mother yet. Worried about Zesshi's well-being, the unknown Cardinal stated that she was always in the same room near their conference area. Among the Cardinals, there was one who was hoping to give Zesshi the chance to avenge for her mother. To some extent, another Cardinal happens to agree with that notion, so she may finally be at ease once her revenge is carried out successfully. One of the Cardinals then started laying blames about how their predecessors raised Zesshi in life. However, a different Cardinal thinks that fault also lies with the Elves as well as not having Zesshi be kept by her mother's side. Additionally, they decided not to deploy Zesshi to fight against the Elf Country in fear of retaliation by the Platinum Dragon Lord.Overlord Volume 10: Intermission The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc The Elf King proclaimed Zesshi to be his child by birthright exclusive to him. He always believed that the Slane Theocracy must respectfully hand over his daughter back to him ever since the day Zesshi had been born. After his country falls to ruin, he considered the idea of invading the Theocracy in person with the intention of reclaiming the lost child who was stolen from him by them. He went on to justify his aggressive action, noting that his interracial child shared the bloodline of himself and the Theocracy's previous ace. Realizing how potentially powerful Zesshi can become than his other offspring, he plans in producing and using an army of children such as her to encompass the New World under his rule.Overlord Volume 11: Intermission Abilities and Powers As the strongest Extra Seat within the Black Scripture, Zesshi is considered to be extremely powerful in the New World and was an interracial child born from almost impossible odds. Also, she has the blood of the Six Great Gods running in her veins. However, as the Captain have once done battle against Zesshi and Shalltear before, he believes that her pure strength alone is inferior in contrast to the vampire's if fought one on one. Still, the Captain of the Black Scripture predicted that Zesshi could defeat Shalltear (unequipped) in various ways. This includes him supporting Zesshi in battle, her owning the equipment of the Six Great Gods and many other items at their disposal. In one of Maruyama's tweets, he stated that Zesshi is stronger than Lupusregina Beta, one of the Pleiades.Kugane Maruyama's Tweet: November 12, 2015 According to Clementine, it was stated that Ainz's superhuman physical abilities (without the use of 'Perfect Warrior' spell) were second only to Zesshi's and the Captain of the Black Scripture. Clementine sees someone like Zesshi as the strongest monster in the Black Scripture. She refers to Zesshi as being an "ancient beast" that's beyond the realm of humanity and stronger than the idea of strength. It was to the point where even the higher-ups kept Zesshi's abilities confidential to a very few in their country. The only ones who might know about her true strength so far is the Captain of the Black Scripture, and Clementine. Additionally, she happens to have the strongest of the top-ten talents on the continent. Main Equipment * Cross-Shaped War Scythe: It was shown to be stationed beside its owner Zesshi. The war scythe looks almost like a polearm. Nonetheless, her war scythe is most likely considered to be a weapon once under the possession of the Six Great Gods. Relationships Captain of the Black Scripture According to the Captain, he considers Zesshi to be the "Guardian of Mankind." She apparently knows about the Captain's situation and would offer reminders concerning the conditions when marrying his spouses. Elf King Seemingly, Zesshi appears to despise her father for what he did to her mother. Since both she and her dad are elves, he may have partly been the reason why Zesshi has a dislike for her elven traits inherited from him. With this much hostility held against him, she went as far as to convince the Theocracy's Cardinals in helping her get vengeance on the Elf King. While she was never given the time in carrying out her revenge, the Theocracy decides it was justly right of them to fight a war of retribution over the Elf Country on her behalf. They believed that Zesshi's heart won't be at ease as long as her father is still alive and well. However, it was made apparently clear among the Cardinals that they are planning to someday give Zesshi an opportunity to do what she really wants. This meant that she will eventually get the chance to avenge her mother at some point in the coming future. Trivia * Unlike the Web Novel where she does not exist, Maruyama considered Zesshi to be a new character made for the light novel only.Overlord Volume 2 Author Miscellaneous * Her Epithet means "End of Death, End of Life." * The author expressed her as "Overlord of the New World." She might be one of the most powerful natives alongside Platinum Dragon Lord in the New World. * The author said that the "Number of the Legacy of Six Great Gods are five including her, four if she is absent." There is a possibility that a legacy is unified with her, or Zesshi Zetsumei is the legacy herself.Overlord Volume 4 Author Miscellaneous * Despite Zesshi being much older than the higher-ups, the Cardinals still happen to treat her as a child because of her appearance. * The Mass for the Dead game has featured her with the ability to both use time stop and dark and light attribute attacks, weather this is true in the main light novel is not yet confirmed.https://overlord-game.com/news/2020012901 Mass for the Dead: Nazarick Festival Quotes * (To the Captain of the Black Scripture about the Rubik's Cube): "It's quite easy to get one side, but it's really hard to get two, right?" * (To the Captain of the Black Scripture): "So it's 'Thousand Wall Shield' and 'Divine Chain'. The 'Earth Miko Princess' died from a mysterious explosion recently, and the Black Scripture lost two more good men...what a disaster. Who is the heavily injured?" * (To the Captain of the Black Scripture): "What a pity, I thought I had a chance to taste defeat." * (To the Captain of the Black Scripture): "After the marriage, your partner will be detained within the Theocracy... but don't worry, she can still raise a child." * (To the Captain of the Black Scripture): "That's true. Ah, it would be better to tell your prospective wife that you need to marry multiple wives. There is no problem in the eyes of the law, but there are people who dislike polygamy despite being educated about it." * (To the Captain of the Black Scripture): "Well, if there is a man who can defeat me, we could get married. Even if he is ugly and had a twisted personality...It doesn't even matter if he is not human if that man could defeat me. How strong would our child be?" References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Misc= Navigation pl:Zesshi Zetsumei Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Elves Category:Half-Elves Category:Hybrids Category:God-kins Category:Warriors Category:Talent Users Category:Black Scripture Category:Slane Theocracy